The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bardonta’.
The new Anthurium plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasland, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Anthuriums that have uniform plant habit, good container performance and attractive foliage and inflorescence coloration.
The new Anthurium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 29, 2002, in Maasland, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 20013108-311, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 20009009-660, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anthurium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasland, The Netherlands on Jan. 13, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anthurium plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium since Feb. 3, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.